Homework
by ItsaboutPJO
Summary: Jason helps Percy with his essay on Romeo and Juliet and accidentally gives him an erection. I really don't know how else to summarize this...Anyways lot's of grinding and teenage-boy hormones.


**Yayy, I finished my exams! So, that mean's I have more time to write about fictional gay couples, yay! *Cries in the corner***

Percy typed aimlessly on his computer, trying to bullshit his way through an essay. This method often worked seeing as though his English teacher never actually looked at the assignments. Basically, as long as you handed something in, you got an A. As much as Percy loved this, his friend Jason did not.

"It's not preparing you for university," said Jason, poking his head over Percy's shoulder, pushing up his thick rimmed glasses. Percy huffed.

"Well I guess that it's a good thing I'm not in university yet." Jason rolled his eyes.

"What are you even supposed to be writing about?" Asked Jason curiously.

"Romeo and Juliet. Who is to blame for the big tragedy." Jason grinned.

"I did that last year!" Jason Grace was in advanced English, and advanced Social Studies and advanced everything else.

"Of course you did," said Percy sarcastically, playfully punching Jason on the shoulder. The two boys had been best friends since the start of high school, when no one knew anyone. Jason had first introduced himself and the two had simply clicked. They were like two sides of the same coin.

"Have you talked about Friar Lawrence?"

"No."

"Talk about Friar Lawrence!" Exclaimed Jason. "That is so important, he literally gave Juliet a magic potion that made her look fucking dead and it was so fucking unnecessary! He was the biggest fuck-tard in the whole play!"

"And it was so fucking unnecessary. Got it," mocked Percy. Jason pouted.

"Do you want my help or not?" Percy groaned.

"Fine, I want your shitty help," began Percy. "What about the families?"

"They were a big problem too. Without the fighting between the two families, Romeo and Juliet may not have had to keep their relationship a secret." Percy typed down Jason's wording at a very slow pace, trying to recall the correct grammar.

"Percy. Type faster, it pains me to watch you type so slow," groaned Jason.

"Hey! I'm trying to make it flow well," retorted Percy. "Okay so who else is responsible?"

"Well I'd say Romeo and Juliet themselves, because ultimately, they were the ones who killed themselves." Percy typed away. Suddenly Jason stomped over to the computer desk and sat on top of Percy's lap.

"Hey!" Shouted Percy.

"You type too slow, I couldn't take it. I might have punched the wall." Jason readjusted himself on Percy's lap, brushing himself overtop of somewhere Percy didn't want to be stimulated, and started to type away. "Now how would you word this?"

"I uh, what?" Stammered Percy, trying to think of grandmas and not the perfect amount of pressure on his dick. Jason rolled his eyes once more.

"If you were typing, what would you write? What words would you use?"

"Oh, er I would say just what you said earlier."

"Fine." Jason shuffled forward to the keyboard and continued the essay. Percy squeaked internally at the friction.

"Hey Jace, I think that the chair might collapse with the two of us on it like this." Jason looked back and down momentarily, only to snap his head back to the computer screen.

"Please," he said sarcastically. "I'm in advanced Physics; the chair is going to be okay." He shuffled around again. Percy felt himself harden even more, and either Jason hadn't noticed or he wasn't saying anything. Jason slid backwards, unknowingly bringing Percy to a fully hard state. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"Okay so now we need a good conclusion," stated Jason, sliding back once more. It was almost as if he knew how much he was torturing Percy.

"J-just restate everything," Percy cleared his throat. He felt really awkward. Like my-mom-just-walked-in-on-me-jacking-off awkward. However right now it wasn't his mom, it was his best friend who had just given him an erection.

"Whatever," groaned Jason, slipping forwards.

"Uhh," Percy groaned quietly. Jason sighed.

"You know moaning isn't going to make that erection go away," spoke Jason, not looking at Percy. The dark haired boy stopped breathing as he felt Jason slide up his legs and then back down to his groin. Finally, Jason turned around and straddled Percy, grinding down, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

"F-fuck," muttered Percy, his eyes fluttering shut. Jason smirked.

"What? You too insecure to look at me?" At this, Percy snapped his eyes open.

"Fuck you."

"Maybe another time," snickered Jason, grinding down harder, making Percy gasp in pleasure. By this point, Jason's glasses were practically falling off his nose from all of the movements he was doing. Percy tentatively reached a hand up and readjusted the glasses back to their normal position. Jason smiled.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it-Ohh," replied Percy. Jason's muscled bottom glided over his clothed erection, creating a beautiful friction. He wasn't looking at Jason's face, but he could almost feel his condescending smirk. Jason rocked his hips back and forth, his own cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Jason hadn't really let on that he was also enjoying himself; he had mostly been making fun of Percy for doing so. The thought made Percy's stomach jump. Just then, Jason bit his bottom lip and cupped a hand over his crotch.

"Fuck," Jason let out a breathy moan. He rubbed his palm in circular motions making short little gasps at the feeling. Percy simply stared in awe at Jason pleasuring himself, sparks flowing up his spine from the friction at his cock. From that angle, Jason looked...slutty. Needy. Slowly, Percy felt his stomach tightening, signalling the readiness of his release.

"My god," breathed Percy, grasping a hold of Jason's hips and guiding him to grind down harder. Percy groaned as his vision went white and he felt his underwear fill with warm, sticky cum. Jason stared down at Percy and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Heavy breathes escaped his lungs as his hand now groped at his crotch. He let out a frustrated groan and grumpily shuffled forwards on Percy so he was flush against his torso. His hips snapped upwards and his cock slid against Percy's abs. Percy rested his hands on Jason's hips and let out slow breaths. Jason repeated his actions a couple more times before throwing his head back and letting out a shout. The jeans pressed against Percy suddenly felt wet. When Jason recovered from his orgasm, they both simply looked at each other, all sweaty and red in the face.

"We should not have done that," spoke Jason.

"Yeah," mumbled Percy.

"Um."

"So, now we give each other blowjobs?"

"Oh yeah, no doubt," Jason stated bluntly.

**Yay Jercy! It's been too long since I've written about these two!**


End file.
